Grand Medium
by Egotistical psycho
Summary: Suiseiseki will be bless with a Medium ten times better than Jun Sakurada. She is feed up with having to be around them, so she'll look for her own Medium. Au (don't own either anime)


**This'll start before Rozen Maiden: Dreaming and after the first season.**

**Grand Medium**

**Chapter 1**

In the home of Jun Sakurada, said boy sat at a table contemplating Suiseiseki recent behavior. The boy, Jun, was a brunette with blackish grey hair and slightly tanned skin. He wears glasses on his face and a modern attire at most times. He had his left shoulder on the table with his head resting on it. The boy sighed sharply. The brown haired Rozen Maiden was causing him problem since they arrived, but he would say that they did help him in some way, though ever since they came into his life, it has been crazy. With that as it is, Suiseiseki had been acting weird: throwing fits and insulting him less and less. She never even calls him a "Puny Human" any more. He was actually starting to worry about the short devil. He exhaled softly.

Across the table from Jun, Souseiseki climbed into the seat with a small grunt. She had left Hinaichigo and Shinku to the Detective show that featured a dog as the main character. She was a Rozen Maiden with a navy blue outfit and top hat with short brown hair having mismatch eye color. The right one was green and the left is maroon. She stood up on the chair and looked toward Jun. "Don't worry about Suiseiseki," She said grabbing Jun's attention. "She's just acting like a child because she still hasn't found a Medium."

"A Medium?" Jun began to think. "Oh, yeah..." He nodded to himself remembering. "You have a Medium, but not her..." He then started to tap his chin in wonderment. "...I wouldn't mind being her Medium."

Souseiseki eyes shifted to the right with an uncomfortable look on her face. She knew this would get wierd. "Well...you see, Jun..."

**(Scene Change)**

"Ugh!" Suiseiseki groaned aloud. She was a Rozen Maiden doll that wears a long green dress with a white collar and black ribbon around the neck, along with a white hair accessory, similar to a bonnet with beige lace like ribbons on each side of her face. Her long auburn hair is curled at the ends. The doll flew threw the air in a brown suitcase with an anger look on her face. She needed a Medium and a strong one at that. "I hate that puny human." She needed to start her own search for her ideal Medium. He/she needed to strong, fit, pretty, and a well devoted subject. That is the perfect Medium for her.

She looked down from her suitcase and saw a telephone booth. She nodded to herself and she slowly floated to it. Once she floated over the ground, she leaped out of the suitcase and dragged it behind her into the telephone booth with her. She laid it on it's side with it vertical. She leaped on it and dusted her dress off. Once she was ready, she took the telephone off the receiver and began to dail with her small fingers. She knew what she was doing... she hoped. Her eyes then trailed across the street from her location noticing a huge compound with white walls all around it.

**(Scene Change)**

inside the was of the large compound and to the northeast section of it, a boy was outside of the large mansion wearing a maroon keikoki and a navy blue hakama wielding a brown bokken in both his hands. Said boy was a hazel skinned teenager standing at the height of 5'4 with a buff build. The boy has bright, platinum blond hair that is currently tied back in a low ponytail that reached his biceps and it was tied by a purple rubber band. He has a M shaped hairline with a solitary bang that defied gravity and hung pass his face to his nose. On his face, he wore thin rimmed glasses with his eyes being sharp, stern, and onyx eyes with a bit of a joyful shine to them.

Across from him was a training dummy with metal joints. It was brown and motionless, but it still held a bokken in it's right hand for some reason.

The hazel skinned boy brought his left hand back as he began a stance for his next attack on dummy. Right before he could launch himself forward, the sound of bells jingling was heard and it made his head snap to the left to his phone he left sitting on the second stair to his home. His eyes shifted to the right at the dojo he could have just been in. But he shrugged and walked toward his phone after he dropped the bokken in his right hand.

When he arrived to his phone, he knelt down and picked it up. He stood up straight and held it with his right hand. It was a touch screen phone and he typed in his password, which was "Swordmaster". He looked at the screen for a bit. "I got an email..." He stated to himself and he skimmed it. Once he finished, he scrolled back to the top of the page to see "accept" and "decline". 'Holie?' He spoke in his thoughts. "'Sup wit this strange e-mail?" He rapped. "I only skimmed it, so I don't really know tha full details." Though this was strange, he tapped accept and placed his phone back on the steps. Just before he could retract his hand, pink crystals began to sprout from under his phone, destroying it.

His eyes widened from behind his glasses and stepped back from the surprise. "This ain't normal..." His eyes shifted around. "..'cause my phone's pierced like ah gerbil." He rapped, but then his senses kicked him once a shadow started to loom over him. In a split second, the boy quickly spun around and lifted his left hand with his bokken as another clashed down on his. Once his vision straightened, his eyes widened to see the practice dummy over him with the bokken. The inanimate object was completely mobile! "Things are lookin' surreal," He used his upper body strength to push the dummy away. "So, bag back, 'cause I'm about tah deal."

The thing slid on it's cushioned feet.

The hazel skinned boy threw his left arm out to the side. His eyes narrowed at the training dummy that was somehow alive. The hell was happening? He only saw things like this in lame movies. He lifted his bokken over his head and lowered it as he pointed it straight to the dummy.

The dummy the dashed right at the boy. Once it closed the distance between the both of them, it dropped it's right hand down on the boy.

The hazel skinned boy stepped to the right hurriedly.

In an instant, the dummy lifted and brought the bokken to left horizontally.

The boy ducked.

The dummy the lifted it's right knee and lifted it's leg then slammed it down on the boy.

In a blink of an eye, the boy lifted his left hand and put his right hand behind the flat of the blade to block the attack. Once it connected, the boy twisted the bokken and threw his right leg out to trip the dummy. Before the dummy could hit the ground, the boy leaped over it and drove it's knee straight into the chest region and he forced his bokken to it's neck to keep it down, but it just would not stay still. But then, he saw a dress to into vision right over the dummy's head. His head lifted to see a little girl with brown hair.

The girl happened to be Suiseiseki. She looked down at the brown skinned boy with her arms crossed. 'This boy's a lot stronger than Jun.' A smirk appeared across her face. This boy could really protect himself and he was not a wimp.

The boy then started to shift as the dummy under him tried to free itself. It squirmed under his and he almost lost his power over it. He looked down to it and forced his arms down on it. "What are you doing here in the compound, little girl?" The boy asked.

Suiseiseki looked at the boy. "You just accept my request, right?" She inquired.

"What?" The boy questioned trying to keep his weight on the dummy. But then he remembered. Flashes of him accepting that email went through his mind. "Oh, yeah." He nodded hurriedly. "Wassup?"

Suiseiseki gave the boy a mischievous look. "Don't cha want me to stop this thing?" She asked

"You?" He spoke silently in real disbelief. "Um, if ya want." He agreed as he was beginning to get lifted off the dummy by it.

Suiseiseki lifted her right hand and showed a rose ring on her ring finger. "Then kiss it." She said.

The boy looked up to her and nodded without any fuss at all. He had no reservations with playing with some little girl while a training dummy was trying to murder him. While keeping the dummy down, the boy moved up a bit and grabbed the little girl's hand with his right one and pulled it closer and kissed her ring. Soon after, a green light began to shine and it blind him for a bit until his right ring finger started to burn and that caused him to lose his focus on the dummy. It kicked him off and he slid on his back. he groaned as he propped himself up with both his arms and the dummy stood over him. "Damn..."

In an instant, the ground began to rumble and the grass split from under the boy as vine sprouted from the under ground. The boy scooted back with his arms as the vines started to grow and grow and it got thick. It then wrapped around the dummy and squeezed down on it. After a few seconds, the dummy lost all life that it once held and the vine dropped it. Soon, the large vine retracted into the ground to show Suiseiseki standing behind it holding a water pot.

The boy stared to the little girl. "What in the hell?"

**(Break)**

After a explanation on who she was, The boy and Suiseiseki began their journey toward Jun house so that she could gloat about the power Medium she had. The Rozen Maiden sat on his left shoulder. Suiseiseki had already came to the conclusion that this boy had a lot of power in that body of his. He was a pretty suitable Medium.

The boy still wore his keikoki and his hakama with his bokken strapped to his left hip. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he walked with the supposed doll. He tapped his chin. "Rozen Maiden and this so-called Alice games..." He thought aloud. He then sighed. "...I'm not sure I'm comfortable yet with meeting some lames." He rapped.

Suiseiseki raised her brow at his suddenly rhyme pattern.

"Tha names Bee Yotsuki, by tha way..." The now dubbed Bee informed her holding her suitcase in his left hand.

Suiseiseki nodded to him. "Call me Suiseiseki."

**(Break)**

Once Bee and Suiseiseki arrived in the yard of Jun Sakurada, the brown skinned boy stood at the door for a few seconds. That name Sakurada reminded him of something, but he could not place his finger on what or who it reminded him of.

"C'mon." Suiseiseki rushed as she continued to think of their faces once the would see her new Medium. "Just ring the doorbell."

Bee looked to the right out the corner of his eyes. Damn! What was she so eager about. He shrugged and just pressed the doorbell and it was heard from where he was.

After a few second, a call was heard. "Don't worry, Jun-kun," The door began to open revealing Nori Sakurada. A female with dirty blond hair and thin glasses like Bee. "I got it." She said, but her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

Bee only scratched the back of his head nervously after seeing why that name reminded him of someone. Him and Nori went to the same school.

Suiseiseki looked back and forth to the two of them.

"B-Bee-kun..." Nori spoke out in absolute shock.

Bee had his eyes closed as he continued to scratch the back of his head. "Nor-chan...yo."

**End**


End file.
